Harry Potter and the Solar System
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: 11 stories about Harry Potter characters written for the Out of the world challenge at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

The Sun  
(AU) Futuristic!AU  
(Word) Mission  
(Character) Credence Barebone

Word count: 414

Credence liked to watch the moon and to think how would it be to reach it one day. It helped to clear his head. And today he had been extremely busy. He was one step closer to achieve his dream...world domination. Well, rather he wanted to take on the world so he could change it. To make it a better place. Today he had destroyed some muggle fabric.

He had gotten deep into the forest when he had heard the voices.

...

"Shut up, you idiot! What if someone hears us?" shouted Quennie.

James huffed.

"No one is here. You got nothing to worry about."

The girl hit his arm.

"Come on, we need to leave. Mum is bound to get worried. We shouldn't have come here."

"But, I thought we were here to help grandpa find his way. I thought we had a mission. "

Quennie sighed.

"We did. But I'm afraid we got here too late. Or rather here is not where we should be. We got here too late."

"What does that mean? That we'll disappear? "

The girl pulled her brother close and took her sonic laser out of her pocket.

"I don't know."

And she opened a portal to their world.

…

Credence saw the two of them disappear into the light and he leaped after them. For some reason he felt the need to know who they were. Or what was the with the light.

What he discovered though was beyond of everything he had ever dreamed of seeing.

The world he had just entered was amazing. If this was the future he couldn't wait for it to happen.

Credence was now staring at a three dimensional Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And it was….beautiful. The school was surrounded by stairs and windows.

There were muggle cars flying in the sky and...Credence couldn't believe his eyes. There was a road to the moon. Exactly as in his dreams.

Then he realised that he was losing the two kids. Or teenagers or...whatever.

He needed to find out more about them. Who were they? And how did they manage to the travel to his time?

And what was this world? How far into the future he was?

He couldn't be that far if the kids' grandparent was in his time.

Anyway he would find out. He needed to know. That and he needed help to get back. The portal had closed merely seconds after he passed trough it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Moon  
(AU) Werewolf!AU (only with a character who isn't a canon-werewolf)  
(Word) Moonlight  
(Character) Regulus Black  
(Dialogue) "Never ignore a coincidence. Unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence."

Slight crossover with DW  
Words: 340

"Doctor, wait! What are you doing? We're you going?" Regulus shouted, struggling to keep the pace with his alien friend.

Regulus had met him as a child and ever since they had been friends. He was his only true friend except his brother.

The world thought that he was not getting along with his brother due to him being a Gryffindor, but that was NOT true. He loved him very much.

After all Sirius was the only one who knew about the Doctor and he had never told a soul about it.

"We need to go! Your brother is in danger of killing your parents!"

Regulus stopped dead in his tracks.

"What? Sirius would never do that!"he said.

He knew his brother, he wasn't a killer. Not now, nor ever.

"Maybe, but what if he can't control himself? Think,Regulus. Wolart is on Earth. And we know that he plans to make an army of werewolves. And Sirius had started to behave strangely ever since we've met again. And now, I have smelled Wolf on him. There are too many coincidences. And you know what I say about coincidences." the Doctor stated, but not stopping from running.

"Never ignore a coincidence. Unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence."said Regulus. "And now most certainly we are not," he murmured. He was transfixed. His brother? His brother had been affected by Wolart? Could that be possible? His brother a child of the moon?

Regulus started running. If it was true then their parents were in grave danger. The moonlight teased him from under the clouds. He run even faster. They weren't the best parents, but they still were their parents.

He saw Grimauld Place and slammed the door open at the same time and the moon appeared from under the clouds and he heard a loud growling.

"Sirius!"he shouted at his brother. "Leave them alone!"

Regulus took his wand and pointed it at his now werewolf brother.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sirius. Please, brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Mercury  
(Word) Orbit  
(Song) ColdPlay - A Sky Full of Stars  
(Dialogue) "Aren't you too old to be counting stars?"

365 Drabbles: 51. Constellation

Words: 331

Hermione sighed. The stars were so beautiful tonight. She loved to gaze at stars, to count them, to get lost in the moonlight. Sometimes she could feel how the planet was moving on the orbit. It was a silly notion, but it was true. She could feel how the Earth was moving in the space. She had always had a thing for Astronomy. She loved watching the stars.

"I knew I'd find you here," came a deep voice behind her.

Hermione turned around and smiled upon seeing her husband. He looked so handsome in his nightclothes.

"Aren't you too old to be counting, stars, my love?"

Hermione chuckled and he hit his arm.

"You're never too old to count stars, my dear. It's fascinating, you know. And I believe that there is no age for it. You can't say you don't like it too."she stated.

Severus smiled. He loved hearing her talk about stars. That's how they had fell in love. How he had realised how in love he was with her. She had been the one who had saved him. She had turned to the Shack and helped him.

After that they had become friends. To say the least. He hadn't wanted to be her friend at the beginning. But they had bonded over their shared love for stars.

They had met each night to gaze at the different constellations, one constellation in particular, the Swan. Until one night he woken up with one thought in his head. ' She was his sky full of stars'.

He was in love with her. She had lightened his path in live, now he had a new life thanks to her. And he didn't care if she tore him apart, if she didn't feel the same,he was nothing anyway.

"Severus?"her voice brought him down from the memory lane.

"Come. It's late and we need to prepare for the students' arrival." She said.

Severus nodded and followed her to their quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Venus  
(AU) Invasion!AU  
(Word) Horoscope  
(Character) Neville Longbottom  
(Dialogue) "Trust no one."

Words: 370

Neville looked around. The path was free. He started running. Then he was tackled to the ground, an explosion behind him.

"You need to be more careful, dad,"a voice said and he noticed that a beautiful girl with blonde hair and

...who had his eyes was the one who had saved him.

"Dad?" He exclaimed. What kind of trick was that? Did the aliens think that he was going to surrender if they faked him a daughter?

The girl nodded.

"I'm your daughter," she stated with a smile.

Neville shook his head.

"I have no daughter," he said. Or wife, girlfriend, something.. Anyone.. He thought. And it was true. He was alone. Harry, Ron and Hermione were off on the other side of the world trying to collect more people for the Resistance; he was now the leader. But they were all dead. Everyone from the United Kingdom Resistance was dead. Everyone but him. He didn't even know if his friends were still alive.

Ginny and Luna had been taken prisoners on the mothership. He couldn't save them on his own. He could barely survive. There were aliens everywhere. The wizards had saw them for what they were, but the muggles hadn't. They had believed that the aliens were their friends. They hadn't realised how wrong they were until it had been too late. Way too late.

The Wizards had done their best to fight, but it hadn't been enough. They were defeated. And now all was left was the Resistance. The rest of the world had given up and they had accepted the idea that Earth was now an alien home. Still, people like him,Harry,Ron or Hermione hadn't given up. They hadn't fought Voldemort just to have their world ruled by aliens.

"No, now you don't," the girl conceded. "But you will in the future. "

"How can I believe you?" he asked.

"You gave me this message. You said it was important." She looked around to make sure no one was there.

"Trust no one. Code name. Horoscope." She whispered and Neville's eyes widened in surprise. Those were the code words of the Resistance. She was his daughter. Or at the very least part of Resistance.


	5. Chapter 5

Earth  
(Word) Comet  
(Character) Sirius Black  
(Dialogue) "Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

Words: 330

Sirius looked at the sky and sighed. The comet had passed and he hoped that his wish would become a reality.

" It will, Sirius." His girlfriend stated and he smiled. He had never thought that he would ever find love. Especially at his age. But then Luna was something special. She was his lifeline. She had come into his world and lightened up the darkness that layed there.

He had never felt anything like it for anyone in his entire life. At first he had been ashamed that he had feelings for one of his godson's friends, someone young enough to be his daughter. But Luna, sweet Luna had helped him see how ridiculous that was. She was twenty, not a child.

She had said to him

"Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

Sirius spun around.

"How do you do that? Do you read my mind or something?" he asked annoyed.

Luna chuckled and smiled at him her radiant smile.

"No, silly. But you were thinking out loud. You always do. You even put your wish out loud. But don't worry, it will come true, I promise. "

Sirius blushed. He had wished for her to say yes, to agree to marry him and for them to be a family, to be together forever.

He smiled too and hugged her tight. He never wanted to lose her. Nobody had believed that he was truly in love with her, everyone had believed that he was toying with her, like he had done with all the girls until then.

But Luna was different. He loved her so much. For him it had been love at first sight. Something that it had never happened before. She had made him want a future. Now he understood Moony when had told him about Tonks.

"Is that a yes, miss Lovegood?" he asked and kissed her softly.

"It depends. Are you asking?"


	6. Chapter 6

Mars

(Character) Teddy Lupin  
(Song) Muse - Starlight  
(Dialogue) "Do you think there could be life on other planets?"

Words: 400

"Dad, do you think there could be life on other planets?" Teddy asked his father, while looking at the starlight.

Remus sighed.

"No, son. There is not. The stars are there for us. So we could gaze at them and think what wonderful world we have. A true wonder."

Teddy smiled.

"And you married mum under starlight, right Dad?" The boy asked.

Remus nodded remembering the day he had married his other half, his soulmate. He loved Dora so much. He had never thought one could love him as he was; a poor werewolf with so many scars that he'd lost count and with a broken heart. But Dora had seen something in him that no one had ever seen. And for the first time ever Remus had seen the wonders of true love. They had married under the moonlight, not full moon of course, but for that reason their five year old son, Teddy had decided to say starlight.

Teddy was the most precious gift Dora had given to him beside her unconditional love. He was a Metamorphmagus just like his mother. Fortunately he wasn't as clumsy as her as well.

"Dad, tell me a story!" The boy said, still watching the sky from the window.

Remus smiled. His little boy never tired of hearing the story of his parents love, how they had found each other, how much they loved each other. Usually he said it with Dora, so they could play a bit, bit tonight she had an Auror mission and couldn't make it in time.

Remus smiled thinking of his beautiful wife.

"Dad!" Teddy shouted trying to get his attention. "Sing me something! You can tell me the story when mum comes home."

Remus shook his head. Teddy wasn't going to last more than half an hour. He needed sleep and it was already were late. But of course, he didn't say that to him.

"Of course," he said instead. "Come to bed and I'll sing."

The boy came and Remus tucked him in and then started to sing.

"The starlight  
I will be chasing a starlight tonight

And hold you in my arms  
I just want to hold  
You in my arms

My life  
You are my world

And now I'll never let you go  
If you promise me the same  
Never fade away."

Remus smiled when he saw that Teddy had already fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Jupiter  
(Word) Cosmic  
(Character) Newt Scamander  
(Dialogue) "I'm staying up to watch the meteor shower."

Words:313

Newt knew that he was making a cosmic mistake. If he was caught after curfew he would lose Ravenclaw lots and lots of house points. But he had seen Tina sneak out and he needed to find out why. The girl was usually very quiet and she didn't break the rules. She was younger than him, third year if he remembered correctly.

Newt saw her near the edge of the Forbidden Forest and started walking faster.

Suddenly he heard her speaking.

"If you're wondering what I'm doing here, I'm staying up to watch the meteor shower. Tonight it's the peak of the Perseids. It's tradition in my family to watch them together. Well...it was. We stopped watching them after mum died, but I continued to sneak out and look at the sky. And I know that my father does the same. So in a way, we're still looking together; just that we pretend that we pretend that we don't."

Newt didn't know what to say. He didn't understand why she was telling him all those things; she didn't know him. And he didn't know her. And yet, his inner voice told him , you came all this way to see why she was outside at this hour.

It seemed that the two of them were thinking alike.

"Why are you here? You don't know me. I'm just a third year and you're a sixth year. I have never talked with you before. Actually I didn't think you knew that I existed." She stated in a calm voice, not taking her eyes off the sky.

Newt didn't know what to say. Everything was true after all.

"I … had heard about you,"he offered lamely, shooting her a sheepish smile.

…

"And what? What happened next, dad?" Asked Lysa with a pout.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging! "She said.

But Newt only smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturn  
(AU) Alien!AU  
(Word) Oxygen  
(Character) Alice Longbottom

Words: 325

Alice sighed. She couldn't hide it any longer, she needed to tell Frank the truth. He didn't know how he would react upon learning that his wife was an alien.

She hadn't meant to keep the secret this long, but she had been afraid that she would lose him and her friends if she told them the truth. She was afraid that they would treat her differently or that they will be scared of her and that was the last thing she wanted.

At first, her mission had been simple. To see if Earth was an evolved planet. She had played the little girl part perfectly. But what she and her people hadn't taken in consideration was the magical world. It seemed that the special powers she had had since birth on her planet were similar with any witch or wizard's power in Earth. There weren't special powers. Alice had to admit it had stung a bit.

But she had taken everything in; her mission was her top priority. She hadn't even made friends before Hogwarts.

But after it had been impossible not to. Lily and Mary were the sweetest persons she had met. And Frank...Frank had managed to steal her heart. A heart that had never loved before.

She needed him in her life more than she needed oxygen to survive. She hated herself for not telling him the truth sooner, like before marriage.

But she couldn't bring herself too. Each time she tried the words got stuck into her mouth. And so the wedding had come and had passed and she never told him or their friends about her being an alien.

She had went back to her planet to tell her family about him, about the wedding and most of all to talk to her mother. She really needed some advice. Cause this time she really needed to tell Frank about her. Less risk him figuring out upon seeing their child.


	9. Chapter 9

Written for Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

Team: Pride of Portree

CHASER 3 prompt: Cult Classics: The Matrix

Prompts Used:

5\. (word) bloodthirsty

9\. (word) incident

14\. (object) mirror

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Assignment 1 Muggle Art: Minimalism

Task #1: Write about a character distancing themselves emotionally from something else.

August Event: Romance Awareness Challenge

Day 3: You are born with words on your arm which are the first words your soulmate says to you.  
Optional Prompts:  
(Word) Declare (AU) Mermaid

August Event: Out of this world challenge: Uranus

Prompts: (Word) Gravity  
(Character) Hermione Granger  
(Song) One Republic - Counting Stars

365 Drabbles: 225. Impossible

Word count: 2575

Betaed by Oni and Morna m

* * *

 **Forever and Always**

 _I love you Severus. Forever and always._

'Forever and always' were the very last words Hermione had ever said to him and the last words he said to her as well. Severus knew this. But he didn't know why they were written on his arm and why he was suddenly trapped in the body of a child. He didn't know where Hermione was and whether she was okay.

The last thing he remembered was placing his head in the restraining assembly of the guillotine and awaiting death. Moments later, he'd awoken as a child in a strange house.

As he thought about it, his memory started to get foggy and he couldn't remember things from his past. Rather, it seemed as though he was starting to remember things from another person's past instead. He was the Duke of York, Prince Consort to Queen Narcissa; a cruel and vain ruler. He had been sentenced to death for falling in love with his daughter's maidservant, Hermione.

' _My_ daughter?! That can't be right' Severus shook his head. He couldn't remember his daughter's name, which was ridiculous because he hadn't even hit puberty in the body he currently inhabited

The room started to swim, and Severus stumbled. As he blacked out, the last thing he heard was a young girl's voice-what was her name again?-saying that she loved him.

 _Forever and always._

Those two words echoed in his head when he woke a few hours later, but he couldn't figure out where he had heard them or who had said them. He looked at his arm and sighed. His mother had told him that his soulmate would say special words to him when he first met her, but Severus doubted that anyone in their right mind would say " _Forever and always"_ to someone they had only just met.

Severus hadn't been angry when Lily and James had gotten together. No, he was happy because he knew they were soulmates. James had said the same words that were written on her arm when they'd met in their first year. Despite the fact that she didn't consider him a friend any longer, he still cared about her. She had been his first friend, after all. It was easier to let the resentment of losing her go because he could feel in his heart that they weren't matched. There was someone else out there waiting for him.

He lost hope as the years passed, and started to close the doors to his heart. He wasn't going to find his soulmate soon, so why should he dare to hope? He made a point to be entirely unpleasant, but not because that was who he was or to maintain his role as a spy. No, he had to protect himself from his own emotions. If he didn't feel, he couldn't get hurt, right?

But if it was the right thing to do, why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

Hermione loved to count the stars. It helped her relax. She dreamed of things that couldn't be true and then the dreams turned into nightmares with evil queens and then she woke up. The stars were her only consolation. Them and the words written on her arm. _Forever and always._ Her parents had told her that they were the first words her soulmate would say to her when they met. When Professor McGonagall had visited to tell her she was a witch she had also said that in the Wizarding World these words were the way to recognise your soulmate.

But Hermione had her doubts. Who in their right mind would say those words at a first meeting?

Still she had hoped, but ...years had passed and nothing. Then she had started to build up walls around her heart. She didn't want to get hurt, to hope for something that may never happen. Soulmates found one another often, but what was the chance that she would be one of those who did find them.

She tried to bury herself in homework and books, to forget about it. Her world could be right without him, her soulmate. But, if it was right, why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

It wasn't the right thing after all.

Severus had started to have visions, dreams of another life, dreams of one girl that stole his heart while Hermione dreamed of a prince that fell in love with a mere servant.

And then they had met. On a Hogwarts corridor, past midnight, both of them awake, both of them counting stars, both of them trying to push their emotions away. They had met involuntarily, while both whispering the words written on their arms, word so familiar to the both of them.

 _Forever and always._

And then memories came in. And they kissed each other fiercely promising to never let go. If this time the Queen wasn't going to be a danger to them, accusing Hermione for stealing her husband, Voldemort was. But together they could face anything. Even the impossible reality where they were now. After all they had died. They knew that. And yet...they woke up here, centuries later, marked as soulmates. Such a world, everything was new to them, but at the same time familiar since in this version of reality they had always been there, where soulmates existed and everyone had one; and you were born with the first words your soulmate was ever going to say to you on his arm. He was ecstatic that his soulmate was Hermione, his love from the other world, his everything. He had always liked to believe that if soulmates did exist Hermione would be his.

Severus had remembered when he had first woken up as a child. He couldn't remember his daughter's name, or rather his memory had disappeared when he had tried to remember it, Cecilia.

And together they stood when Voldemort, with the last of his powers, had tried to kill them before Harry and the rest of the Order had time to intervene. They had whispered their love for each other _Forever and always_ just seconds before the green light hit them.

* * *

And they woke up together a beach in the middle of the night, looking at the stars.

"Forever and always,"they murmured upon seeing each other.

"At least this time, we're together," said Severus, hugging her tight.'At least I didn't have to watch you die' was left unsaid.

Hermione nodded,still trying to figure things out. The words on her arms were gone, so they definitely weren't in the same world as before, but also she could feel the magic in her so, it must be a similar world. She wondered how Harry and Ron were now, or how Cecilia had coped after hers and her father's death. She hadn't had the time to think of her ex-mistress and best friend in a long time. Both of them had promised that they would be friends forever, as Harry, Ron and her had done it too, but it seemed that forever wasn't like it was supposed to be.

Then she noticed the pearls from her neck and gasped. The pearls were a mermaid's pearls, the ones that could give a mere mortal or witch in her case, the power to transform in a mermaid. They were given only if the person who gave them was certain that the receiver was their true love. Otherwise their claim to the sea was forsaken. If it was proved that the love wasn't true, the mermaids and mermen who did it were banned from the sea forever.

"Severus," she started to say," look at my pearls."

He looked confused for a moment but then he noticed them too. And he sat up instantly.

"I'm…a...merman."he stated, staring at the stars.

"You don't know for sure. I could be a mermaid for all we know," she said smiling at him.

As it turned out he had been right. He _was_ a merman. That and the lack of soulmates was the only thing different from their world. But, she was a merman's true love, and that meant as much or maybe even more than being soulmates in the other.

They were together, that was all that mattered. And they hoped they always were going to be.

Severus and Hermione had retook their lives, but at the same time they were researching reasons as to why that happened to them. Why they woke up from one world from another?

Why?

* * *

 _Forever and always_

That seemed to be the key. The last words in a world were the first words in another. That was the rule that seemed to be in place.A complete different world from the ones he had been where wizards and witches lived together in harmony with muggles.

They had been together in many worlds until now, and everything was the same. Instead of dying they became another Severus and another Hermione. And each time was different, but the difference was that they could remember their past lived in the new world.

They still had questions, questions still needed answers. How did they get here? How come that they didn't remember anything from before? Why this world in particular? Why did they keep jumping from one version of reality to another?

They had just woken up him as an adult in his chambers at Hogwarts and she as a student. The last thing they both remembered was trying to escape from a muggle institution after breaking in to find out a weakness in their system. They had failed and they had been taken to the muggle leader who had ordered their death instantly.

He and Hermione were part of the group leaders of the resistance. Five years after Voldemort had been defeated a new danger was threatening to destroy the Wizarding World: an insane muggle inventor who had married an equally insane and bloodthirsty witch and together, they strove for world domination. They had created enchanted machines to help them defeat both muggles and wizards alike.

He and Hermione had been tasked to infiltrate one of the machines, to test the theory Harry had had; what if the machines weren't controlled anymore? What if they controlled the insane couple?

But they had been caught and the last thing that they had seen was a really bright light and they were gone.

Severus had not been highly disoriented upon waking up in his rooms as one would have expected.

After all it had happened before. Too many times before. But still, the gravity of the situation they had left the others in the other world... He wanted to shout and scream. He wanted to go back, not to be in this world, everything felt so wrong. Wizards and muggles had never gotten along. Only the fact that the machines had rebelled had brought them together to fight for freedom.

Severus wanted back because that had been the first reality where he had woken up near her in years. In all the others it had been so hard to find her. He had given up the thought that he would find her, closing his emotions, just waiting to die.

To be honest he had always had that fear, that one day he would wake up and everything would be just a dream, and he would wake up without her by his side. That was the reason he had decided to never get his hopes up, to control his emotions, so he could make it. He didn't know why he felt the need to do so. They were meant to be together.

Severus got up and started his morning routine. As he passed the mirror he got a shock. For the first time in years he looked older, like time had actually passed.

Then a knock on the door distracted his attention from the unmistakable white hair that seemed to glare at him through the mirror.

"Who is it?" he asked in his usual grumpy voice.

"Forever and always, "came a voice from outside and Severus smiled.

They had established those words as a password between them.

"Did you manage to find something?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, and we still cannot remember our past here. I don't know how we will manage to do it."

Severus took her hand in his.

"Together, we'll make it together," he whispered.

…...…..

"Together," Severus murmured in his sleep.

"How is he?" asked Harry looking at the young woman that was sitting near his bed.

Cecilia sighed.

"No better. He is even worse. He doesn't even recognise me anymore. He is in another fantasy world each time I come to visit" she said tracing the words written on his arm. _Forever and always._

"I don't know if I can take it any longer. I have to leave, to get away from it."

Cecilia didn't want to do it, but she had to. After the incident that killed her mother she had lost her father too, trapped in his own mind, having adventure after adventure with her mother. Her heart broke each time she saw him, gone was the Potions Master who could make children cry. Gone was the Master Spy. Her father was gone. He didn't even recognise her any longer. She would have a different name each time she visited him.

But she couldn't do it any longer. She had to take a break, to give herself time to make a decision, what to do with him? There wasn't a cure for his mental illness, but there was a potion. One that could give a person their memory back, shortly before it killed them. It was both an antidote and a poison.

"Have you thought about it?" asked Harry, referring to the poison, well antidote.

"Yes, but I cannot. I just can't sentence him to death. I need to leave. To take a break. When I come back … I will see what needs to be done then."

Harry smiled sadly.

"Cecilia, are you sure?"he asked, though he knew the answer already."You know, we're always going to be here for you."

The girl nodded.

"I know. But right now, I just need to be alone."

And with one last glance at her father and at the words written on his arm she turned and left.

…..

Severus looked around confused. His chambers now looked like the hospital wing.

"We are in a hospital, Severus." Hermione said from his left.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you remember, my love?"she asked and smiled at him sadly.

At her words memories flooded in. How she died in potions due to an accident, how he had wanted to make the student responsible pay for the incident that had cost him his wife's life and more importantly he remembered distancing himself from everyone, especially his daughter.

"It's time to let go Severus." she said.

"What if I don't want to let go?"he whispered.

"You must. For Cecilia. She needs her father to be there for her. I don't want her closing her emotions into herself. I will still be with you Severus, remember my promise? But you need to wake up."

Severus smiled and grabbed to kiss her one last time. She was right, his daughter, no, _their_ daughter needed him.

"Of course I remember." he said, pretending to be offended.

 _Forever and always_


	10. Chapter 10

Neptune  
(Word) Eclipse  
(Character) Remus Lupin  
(Dialogue) "I'm the most handsome man on the planet"

Words:341

Hermione smiled. Today was the day of the eclipse and she couldn't wait for it to start. She was seeing it with Remus.

"Hermione?" a voice asked; Remus, cause his was the voice, chuckled noticing that she was daydreaming again.

"Remus!"she exclaimed, hugging him tight. "You came back!"

He huffed. He had left after all to buy some snacks for her. At her request.

"If course I came back. I promised that I was going to watch the eclipse with you and you know that I always keep my promises. Always,"he stated. "Despite the fact that I have no idea why you wanted to watch it with me.

Hermione grinned.

"Why? Because I wanted to watch the first and last eclipse from our century with the most handsome man on the planet."she said looking straight at him, straight in the eyes and he could see how serious she was. No pun intended.

It touched his heart to know that the girl he loved thought that he was handsome. 'Wait. The girl he loved?'since when had he started to think about Hermione as the girl he loved? 'Since she had stolen your heart's voice whispered in his head.

A voice that he ignored.

"Me? I'm the most handsome man on the planet?"

Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, for me you are perfect."she said.

" I'm the most handsome man on the planet,"Remus murmured. Still in shock after her affirmation. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Is that hard to believe? Remus. You don't see yourself clearly. You don't see how other women look at you and it drives me insane. I know I have no right to feel this way. But I do. I care for you very much. And in a way I'm happy that you are too tired and too busy to notice them staring."

Remus chuckled.

"Hermione, you have every right. I feel the same. I don't notice them because I have the one right here!" He stated and kissed her softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Pluto  
(Word) Galaxy  
(Character) Percy Weasley  
(Song) Maroon Five - Lost Stars

All song credits to the rightful owners.

Words: 410

"Please don't see  
Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies"

Percy had wanted to be seen for who he was now. He wasn't the boy he had been. He had changed. His dreams had changed too. He no longer wanted to work at Ministry, he no longer wanted to be as high as it was possible. He just wanted a normal life. He wanted a family of his own. He wanted his little brother back.

"Please see me  
Reaching out for someone I can't see" 

He often dreamed of a girl who would understand him and hold him close. But she was never there when he woke up. But he never discouraged. Never lost hope. Fred wouldn't have lost.

"Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow  
Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand"

Until one day when he had met her at a club. The girl of his dreams was standing right in front of him and he couldn't say anything. He couldn't remember any of his plans. So he just went along with the flow for once. As Fred would have done.

"And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run  
Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?"

He wished he would have known some things when he was younger. Perhaps this way, Fred would have never died.

And he would have been present to his wedding with the girl of his dreams. Literally. The one that had lightened up his dark path. His meaning of life.

"Who are we?  
Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?"

If it wasn't for her he would have been lost. Percy had lost sense of reality after that night of May. But she had given his life back.

She had changed him. Fred would be proud.

"But don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow"

He didn't let the dark clouds in his life anymore. She was his light and he hold onto it with dear life.

"Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer  
Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending"

She was both his happy ending and his happy beginning

"Where we're dancing in our tears"

And somewhere, in space, after our galaxy ended a redhead named Fred smiled.

His brother had gotten his wish.


End file.
